User talk:Stex85
EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:22, August 23, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:22, August 23, 2017 (UTC) How's it going? I'm not sure if you remember me. I wanted to apologise for how things have seemed to have kicked off online these last few days. After you deleted my story I admit I was a bit salty and complained to some of my other writing friends. It all seems to have spiraled out of control from there. I wanted to say I totally respect your opinion regarding the issues with my story and am trying to take it on board for my future writing. I can't help but feel like I've accidentally started all of this and it was never my intention for things to get as crazy as they have or for anyone to have feelings hurt or to feel like they're in the wrong. So, I'm sorry dude. Before all this kicked off I was actuallygoing to ask you if you wanted to do an interview on my podcast as the main (ish) mod responsible for QC on the wiki. That offer is still open if you want to but obviously I understand if not. Re: No need for apologies First and foremost, you've made a powerful enemy today. Jokes aside, there's no enmity here. Even if it's dug up our old issue of how do we define quality, it can be an important discussion to have. I feel like we are still justified in weighing in on stories that tend to follow plot points of a specific genre as we tend to draw similar stories that gain popularity (the Nosleep/Let's not meet effect). My response does still hold true when you asked about the story. It is capable to write a Sleep Paralysis story effectively, but breaking out of the mold that a lot of stories tend to follow in a specific genre/style enriches a story. Enough about that though. In the end, I did message someone in UCA with this: "I'd say it seems like a difference in site management". We have what we think works on this site to cut back on homogeneity of stories and what works for us may be different for other sites. As for your offer of being on a podcast, I'll need to bring it up with the other admins as I don't really consider myself to be the leading voice for quality in our community and don't want to step on toes. I can share my own opinion on the topic, but it may not reflect everyone's sentiments on the wiki. I would love to participate in your podcast, but I also don't want to set myself forward as the mouthpiece on a team of admins working on QC. I'd also like to know your podcast so I can give it a listen to. Hope to hear back soon. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:30, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :As I really don't have any issue with either of them and was trying to refute some of the claims made I don't think it'll be too much of a problem. While it did get a bit heated, I do listen to their channel from time to time and recognize some of the insightful feedback they've given. I'll start checking out the channel and see how I can be insightful while still being entertaining. I'll try to get back to you in a couple of days as the catalogue's on the longer side here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:29, September 20, 2017 (UTC) youtube interiews Hey Simon, glad you're helping to give internet horror authors exposure and discussing creepypasta in general. If you're looking for more channel content I'd be happy to talk with you on the show one of these weekends, either on a saturday or sunday. I don't know if I'm exactly a prolific creepypasta author but I am a published author who got his start writing horror fiction and posting it on the 'net. Always love discussing the writing process and genre fiction in general, so don't be a stranger. --Mikemacdee (talk) 01:51, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :You can check out Mikemacdee's stories here currently. I'd definitely suggest giving a read if you're looking for more guests. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:59, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Re Interview Hi. I'd love to do an interview. Thanks. You can email me info to humboldtlycanthrope at gmail dot com. Sounds fun! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:57, September 25, 2017 (UTC)